


Looking Forward to You

by Dustbunny3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Accidental Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discussion of Shizuka's upcoming visit to Domino takes an unexpected-- but not unwelcome-- turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Forward to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. II've been meaning to do some fluff for these two for I don't know how long. This isn't exactly what I had in mind, but it let me use a line I've had in mind for a long time, so whatever.

"... So we can spend your last day as a girls' day," Anzu says over the phone.

"I'd like that," Shizuka says, almost asleep as she reclines in bed. "I'm looking forward to holding your hand again."

The silence is like a splash of cold water.

"Ah...?"

Shizuka ends the call, gripping the phone tight in both hands and breathing evenly through sheer determination. Minutes later, the vibration of an incoming text jolts through her whole body. It's from Anzu, naturally:

_I'm looking forward to that too._

She huffs a relieved laugh and falls asleep cradling Anzu's words to her heart.


End file.
